The invention is based on a fuel injection pump as defined hereinafter. In an injection pump of this type, known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,974 of Bofinger et al, the injection onset and the course of the full-load quantity, when the engine is operated when cold, are varied by the temperature-dependently controlled pressure valve of a cold-start acceleration device and by the hydraulically controlled supply quantity adaptation device, hoth of which are connected to the pressure control valve. It has now been found that the courses of the full-load quantity during normal operation and cold operation are very different because of the pressure equilibrium in the restoring chamber of the pressure control valve and in the adaptation chamber of the adjustment device; as a result, the running up of the engine in the warmup phase is very unfavorably affected.